


Look At Me

by Weirdships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom Newt, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rimming, Soulmates, Sub Credence, will tag as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdships/pseuds/Weirdships
Summary: Newt goes back to America, where he first met Credence, in the train station. Credence was curled up on himself repeating Newt's name like a mantra when the latter arrived. Credence needs help, Newt knows that but not the kind he thought about. Well, doesn't bother him at all, actually, he might really like it.





	1. Finally seeing you again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Any of these characters nor get any money doing this, just happiness. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Newt's P.O.V - Going back in the same boat as one week ago is weird. - I thought one hour ago, but now it just felt as if I knew this boat, like I was on it on a daily basis. After just one hour on it, I felt connected to it...well, that's pretty weird.

After an hour of visiting the boat, I was tired. So I went to my bedroom on the boat. There was no more place in neither Economy nor Business, so the Captain of the boat, being a squid, one of the rare non-magical living beings American wizards could have contact with, and a fan of that book I wrote on Bowtruckles, gave me one of the first class bedrooms for the price of an economy one. To thank him, I offered him my new book on the needs and wants of baby Bowtruckles, which wasn't edited yet.

When I finally arrived in front of the room number four, the one I was given, I got the keys of the room the captain gave me out of my pocket. First class was the only one with a key that came with the room, the other classes could bring they're own locks and keys. I tried to get the key in the lock three times, failing miserably each time, stupid muggle bizarre key-lock thingy. Just to be sure, I checked the number on the key and the number on the door, both were four. - Well, no one will notice anyway. - I thought. I tapped my pocket gently and Pickett's face peeked through. - Could you please unlock this for me, Pickett? - I asked between a whisper and a murmur. Pickett's face disappeared in my pocket once again. - If you do, I'll tell you why we are going back to New York, Ok?

\- Pickett didn't like America, it made him feel like nobody wanted him, just because he was a magical creature, there. I didn't tell him why we were going back, for when occasions like this presented. Despite his earlier sulking, Pickett got out of my pocket, jumped on the lock, unlocked it and got back in my pocket in less than five seconds.

I twisted the handle to open the door and found a suite! I told the captain I didn't want anything extravagant. But even though the part of the room I entered in was majestic. The room contained a king sized bordeau bed decorated with black lace, with four black silk pillows. It was beautiful. This room also contained a bathroom with a bath and a shower separately and a huge mirror.

I approached the room which connected the first to the second part. Feeling Pickett, who took the liberty of climbing on top of my head, tugging on my hair I murmured - One minute Pickett, I want to look at the second part before telling you. - .

I opened the door and...it was perfect. Just...perfect. I always wanted to have the perfect room for my beloved and I. I hoped the beloved in question to be the person for whom I was going back to New York. The walls were a rosy, light beige with a huge white vase on the wall across from the bed, in it was an assortment of white roses, white hibiscuses, jasmines, white amaryllises, daisies and one red rose.

I magically took a photograph of the room, drawing a rectangle in the air with my wand which I just got out of its scabbard and whispered a quiet - imago - . A flash magically appeared out of nowhere to disappear almost instantly.

I wanted to have a perfect house, the bedroom was going to be like this, of course, with a little retouching from my beloved, or he can have everything retouched if it pleases him. Even though I love this bed. I did not find nor the perfect kitchen, nor the perfect bathroom, or pool, or everything but the bedroom, but my beloved could decide all of that, the only thing he can not change is the inside of my suitcase, my little creatures would be confused which for some certain species can cause permanent damage or death.

Pickett suddenly jumped on my nose to block my eyesight, as if his small body could block much. He looked at in a way that said: You SAID you'd tell me! Don't you go back on your word! - Ok, just let me sit. - I sat comfortably on the beautiful bed.

\- Pickett, do you remember the person the person whom I talked about all the time when we got back from America? - Pickett nodded skeptical.

\- I love this person in a way I haven't loved in my life this person is pure, innocent, beautiful, and perfect, just...perfect. Pickett, some magical living beings are different, they are more powerful, but they are most importantly, different, they have soul mates, mates that Lady Destiny chose herself. You, Pickett, as a Bowtruckle, do not have a soulmate, but you can have a mate, while the snifflers have soul mates, which also means they can't be mated to any body but their soul mate. Alphavita are divided in three cases: alpha, beta and omega. I'm an Alphavita, and an alpha. I'm telling you this because...-

Someone knocked on the suite door. I slipped my wand out of its scabbard, prepared to attack. Some Americans don't like me because of the way I treat magical animals, respectfully and rightfully if I do say so myself, so, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

I slowly opened the door and saw a staff person, a boy in his late teens, poor little guy, puberty didn't do any good for him, acne a erupted all over his face like mini-volcanoes ready to erupt. - We are going to arrive to your destination in less than 5 minutes. - He said. I remembered, I spent the whole time on board in my suitcase to help my little babies and to avoid seasickness only to get out one hour before arriving to my destination. I regretted it now, I would have loved to sleep in this bed.

\- I'll be there in three minutes, the time to pack my things. - I lied.

I just wanted to get a shower, I hadn't done that in seven days! While I was on my way to the shower, Pickett understood my intentions, and being a heterosexual male Bowtruckle, he jumped from my pocked to safely arrive on the dark red purple-ish bed while I undressed in under thirty seconds and jumped in the shower, I quickly washed washed myself, got out, dressed myself with clean clothes and took my suit case in hand and got out of the suite, locking it behind me.

once I was on land, I immediately went into a dark corner and apparated to the train station, my last destination in the United States. 

Nobody was in the station, for a reason. I walked down the stairs, the only sound made by my walking on the pavement until I heard soft whimpers and maybe...my name? When the train tracks came into my field of view, I saw Credence.

I immediately felt the urge to take him in my arms and kiss him all over. I refrained from doing that as it would be weird. I slowly approached Credence, getting even slower as I came closer to him and stop completely three meters away from him, hesitating to come closer to him as I didn't think I would nor could have restrained myself from apparating away with him in my arms and lock him in my basement so that no one could see nor steal his beauty and personality.

 

Credence's P.O.V

Everyday people would come to take a train and look at me, some were angry, some were disgusted, others looked at me in ways I wished Newt would look at me, but this type of stare coming from others only disgusted me.

After two days or something like that, people stopped coming to the station, and the one that kept coming were trying to "help" him, but the only person who could help him wasn't here, he was in Great Britain. Newt Scamander was obviously uninterested in him, he probably liked women, fucked a different one everyday. I force myself to think that because, well, why be positive? You'll suffer more later!

Suddenly I heard footsteps and felt a familiar presence. Newt. He slowly made his way to me before stopping completely, I watched him from the corner of my eye and saw him hesitating. There, see Credence? He doesn't like you, nobody does, not even yourself.

I was going to flee when a sudden blinding light appeared on my left. - There, a train. Perfect. Now that I don't have anything to live for, not even the tiny that maybe Newt Scamander actually likes me, I can die. - I stepped up on the tracks rapidly, I didn't want to "miss the train".

I was waiting for my death when suddenly, I felt something warm wrap around me. And I was an instant later, in a cozy bed, a certain Newt Scamander wrapped around me.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

Credence's P.O.V

Waking up was horrible. I remembered last night, from the moment I heard Newt's footsteps until the part where I fell asleep in Newt's arms.I suddenly felt a soft kiss on my neck. Newt. The spot he kissed started burning a few moments later, but in a good way, I felt hot all over, and began panting. 

There, the part of me I hated the most, the part that showed I was a freak, Mother always told me that, and she was right. Once a month, I felt hot all over, it was normally around the 24th and lasted five days, I crav

But today in the 11th, I shouldn't crave attention right now. It's abnormal...just like me, I'm a freak. I started trembling, but soon stopped when Newt started pressing numerous kisses on my neck. -You smell amazing!-He growled in a possessive way-Wait, are you on your heat?-He continued.

Heat? What's a heat? Although what I am feeling right now could be clearly described as "heat". I voiced my thoughts of misunderstanding, and he started growling.- Nobody told you?- I shook my head.- Ok, I'm going to have to ask for your consent, Ok? I don't have the time to explain, basically, you're a guy, that can get pregnant. Don't worry it's normal.- 

-It's normal, are you sure? Mother said I was abnormal and a freak.- I said unsure. He started to grunt and growl angrily, I could feel his angry presence even more than before, I cowered, afraid. Great, Credence, now he knows that you're a pathetic, weak freak!

Newt took me in his left arm. I waited for the punches to come, or slaps. He wispered in my ear -Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you...you're my little treasure, now, Ok? Nobody's taking you away from me. I know it's hard to believe, but I love you, Credence. And nobody can change that.- I started crying, nobody has ever cared for me like that, I was really touched by his simple and short speech that held so much emotions.

He took it the wrong way, and probably thought I was rejecting him, he slowly got away from me, disappointed. I jumped in his arms and said in a pleading voice -Please...-

Newt wrapped me in his arms, a satisfied grin plastered over his face. -I won't let go of you now, or ever, in fact. You're stuck with me!- I laughed between my sobs, his expression suddenly got darker, my laugh withered immediately. -Don't ever say you're sorry for things like that. This was my fault, I misunderstood. Don't be sorry, Ok?- I let out a sigh of relief, nodding and snuggling in his arms.

The heat started again, while I was cuddling with Newt. I started panting, and turned around to tell Newt about my current condition, but I didn't need to open my mouth as the first thing I saw were lust-blown eyes, the pupils taking up most of the irises, the hazel of Newt's eyes a thin line.

He buried his nose in the juncture of my neck and left shoulder, slowly starting to nimble on it. I moaned in pleasure, which Newt seemed to appreciate. He got his shirt off, revealing the abs his shirt hid. I wanted to lick them, so I did. Newt let out a moan, and encouraged me to go lower as he stripped his pa

-Your turn.- He said as I realized he was talking about stripping. I immediately felt myself become more self-conscious. The wounds mother put on me were not glorious. I didn't want Newt to see them and be disgusted. I covered myself, blocking him the only possibility to access to my clothes.

-Look, Credence, you should have told me you weren't ready, I would've stopped sooner, I don't want to traumatize you nor push you, Ok? I love you, and nothing is going to change that.- He said, the lust in his eyes disappearing by the second. -Nothing?- I asked with my puppy eyes. -Nothing.- He said, kissing my forehead the lust in his eyes almost completely disappearing.

I got my shirt and pants off slowly, trying to be sexy. It visibly worked as Newt's penis was even harder than before. When he saw my scars, his eyes went wide, but the lust in them didn't seem to get out. 

-Was that what you were worried about? I love everything about you, including your scars. They're a part of you, and you as a whole, are something I can't dislike nor hate.- he kissed each scars on my back, and a boost of confidence exploded inside me and I turned around asking with a wide grin what I could do to pleasure him.

-No, I want to make YOU feel good, because it's your first time.- He whispered in my ear, but I wasn't listening, I wanted to pleasure him, so I was going to! I sulked, proving my point.

-Ok- He said.-Then why don't we do something that will pleasure both of us?- He played with the elastic of his boxers having already stripped from all of his clothes. But after seeing the fearful look I had, he rapidly said -Don't worry, no penetrative sex fight now if you don't want to. Just, sit on my face.- 

Well...that was...weird. I complied after hesitating and slowly lowered my ass on Newt's face and suddenly, he licked my slick-wet asshole and I moaned, the pleasure too much for me to restrain myself. My legs couldn't hold me anymore so I lay on my tummy, my asshole, as Newt calls it not leaving his tongue, but now I had a cock, as Newt likes to call it right in front of my face.

Finally understanding how to pleasure both of us at the same time, I took his hard penis in my hands and while I started moving them up and down, he started licking my hole again. He then asked me to lick it, I didn't question it for too long, thinking about the blinding pleasure he gave me and wanting to return it. 

But after a minute, unsatisfied he asked me to take it in my mouth, with no hesitation this time, I took less than a quarter of his cock in my mouth as I could not take more than that. I took him all the way to my throat, and still I could not reach the end of the first quarter of his amazing penis.

Each time I swallowed around him, he rewarded me with a thrust of his tongue inside my hole, bringing me the most pleasurable feeling I had ever had.

-Are you ready to have sex now or would you prefer waiting?- He asked, and I smiled at how caring he was, I responded a quiet -now-, but he still had to ask me a few other questions. -Would you prefer for me to mark you, which means I'll bite you, but it doesn't hurt, it keeps other Alphas and Betas from touching you sexually or without your permission, but it's only temporary, or do you want me to mate with you, same as marking, but I'll knot you in the process and it's permanent, or neither?

I frowned at the last part. Neither, who would chose not to belong to Newt, I quickly said -Mate! I...I wanna m...mate. But what is knotting?-. -You'll discover soon enough.- he whispered in my ear sensually. At least I knew the knot was something sexual...I guess?

The heat got stronger by the second and soon I couldn't stop myself from kissing Newt and guiding his cock to my entrance, but he stopped me.

-First I have to prepare you, love. Spread your legs for me?- I did, and he slid two fingers inside. It felt heavenly...but something was missing. Because he judged that if I could take two of his fingers easily, I could also take his cock, he slid his fingers out, slick gushing out with them, he aligned his cock with my hole and started pushing veeeeery slowly.

It hurt. Very much. It hurt more than some of the painful beatings mother gave me. But the want...need to become one with Newt was far greater. After two whole minutes of suffering, the head was inside, and that was pretty amazing already, it was the size of a fist. But I was afraid if Newt went at this pace for the rest of his member, I was going to ask him to stop and regret it afterwards.

-Could you please thrust it all in one go, Newt?- The expression on Newt's face first was shock, then hesitation, but my puppy eyes, well, they could change everything. 

So he thrust all of it and for ten seconds, that was the most painful thing in my entire life, his penis stretching my insides to make him fit, but then, pure satisfaction flowed through my entire being, and twenty seconds later, pleasure was all I felt. But Newt didn't move, so I, myself thrusted back on his cock. Newt seemed to understand my silent plea, but hesitated for too long.

If he wasn't going to move I was going to, I pushed him on his back, our positions had changed, now I was on top, and he was on the bottom. His dick still in my ass, but now, I was in control.

I started moving up and down. I slowly got up, the head of his dick still inside, and then, with all my weight, I let myself fall on his lap, the pleasure being the best thing I've ever had. Newt started to slowly get back to his senses. He pushed me over, and then turned me around so I had my knees and hands on the bed and my ass in the air. 

He started pounding me like there was no tomorrow and that's when I thought the pleasure could not get any higher, I was wrong. 

I came two times and he still hadn't after fifteen minutes. His thrusts suddenly became more erratic, fast and they got deeper too. I felt his cock swelling and that's when I started screaming from the unmeasurable pleasure. It was amazing. -That, Credence, is a knot.- Newt said in a husky voice. A knot? I love Newt's knot, it's...naughty (message from the author: sorry for this horrible pun, I could not stop myself). But then, it started stretching my insides painfully, but I liked it, VERY much.

I felt liquid flooding my insides, and a bite on the juncture from my neck to my collarbone. That's where I fainted, from pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Tell me if you want some BDSM, bondage, Dom/Sub relationship or maybe a fetish in this story.


	3. Leaving

Newt's P.O.V

I watched my love pass out and hoped it was from the pleasure and not the pain. I knew being mated was not going to be easy, but nothing could be worse than not being able to be with him, he was perfect. I watched my sleeping lover, his closed eyes revealed his long lashes.

I waited as my knot slowly went down, in thirty minutes from now it would be gone, every time I moved, my knot slightly tugging on Credences entrance, my sweet mate moaned in his sleep, it made him look so cute and innocent, so I did it...quite often in his sleep.

Tomorrow morning, I'm going to show him all of my creatures, and I hope he'll like them...of course he will, his caring personality wouldn't let him hate anyone. 

I love him. So, so much, he's just perfect: he's beautiful, caring, innocent, passionate, loving, sweet...perfect. I just hope our relationship won't be too difficult. 

But mating after meeting two times, in just on week...we don't really know each other actually... that doesn't really help with the trust in a relationship, but the fact that I love him won't change, I just hope he understands that.

My knot going down, and slowly falling, I was feeling satisfied, but afraid of the future at the same time. I tiredly kissed his forehead lovingly and close my eyes, I'm going to sort it all out tomorrow.

Credence's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see the face of the person I love the most. That face full of freckles, his beautiful freckles, his freckles...there were also freckles down there too...aaaand I was hard...aaaand slick was staining the sheets. Well, yesterday wasn't so bad, maybe he didn't mind doing it again. I voiced my thoughts, but he shook his head.

-We need to talk, love...I...about us. Are you sure about this? I mean...we don't really know each other other...and...I'm afraid one day you'll realize you don't actually want me...love me.- Newt started sobbing, in tears, I put my arms around him, petting his head, a tear streaked down my my right cheek, the words I was about to say were really hard to say, but I couldn't stop myself, I had to.

-Let's...I want to keep some distance, okay?- Newt sobbed harder, looking at me with puppy eyes. I swallowed, I had to do it.- The fact that you doubt our relationship, is already...a bad start...and, if we start bad...we probably probably won't end in a good way, I...let's just be...acquaintances...okay?-

-NO! No, please, no. I...I love you...Credence, please, sweetheart, love, I...can't live without you...I...no...- He was screaming now. I was afraid this would be one of those stories I heard about exes who became violent because of a break up. I got away from him, hoping to flee unharmed, the reflexes I developed during the stay with my mother.

Newt quickly realized that and I waited for the slap to come, I felt a hand trying to touch me and I flinched, the hand quickly pulled away and I heard Newt's voice, it's strange, his voice still seemed angelic to me, but just the thought of our relationship not working, two minutes before that moment, would've enraged me, but now, it made sense.

-No...Credence, I didn't mean to frighten you, I...I'm sorry, I...- I interrupted him -Newt, you're right, this relationship does not make sense, we shouldn't h...have this sort of un...unhealthy relationship...God should be our only love...especially between two men. Goodbye, it was really nice to meet you and...I loved you.- I lied, I still did, and I was not a christian, but I had to find something to escape him. 

Lying to him was hard, but it worked, he got away from me, slowly, his face facing the ground, but I could still see his tears falling, it broke my heart, but I had to. I was about to close the door when I heard a quiet -I love you, and will always do so...- I wanted to run to him hug him, tell him I loved him back, but what he said changed our relationship forever, but at that moment I didn't know, it partially made us stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question still stands: BDSM, bondage, dom/sub relationship, fetishes maybe, or maybe all of them, or none, just vanilla sex? Tell me in the comments!


	4. Disapeared

Credence's P.O.V

I walked out of the house and looked around, on my right were buildings, and on my left, was a forest. That's when I realized...I was lost, I...didn't know where to go!

I walked on the way to the city, I was afraid of the forest. When I arrived in the city, alphas started coming towards me, but when they smelled me and smelled Newt on my body, the grimaced and went away. Tears escaped my eyes at the thought of Newt marking me because he actually wanted a person like me, now that I escaped, nobody wanted me anymore, but Newt was right, our relationship could not work.

That's when I realized, I didn't have anywhere to go, to sleep, to eat ,to...live. An omega stopped me on the street. -Hey, come here. Don't worry, I don't bite.- I walked towards him, he was an omega, he couldn't do anything...right?

-My name's Jacob, Jacob Kowalski.- Oh! A human... -You look like you're going to die! Did your alpha leave you?- he asked. -No, I left him actually.- I said with a sad smile. The omeg...Jacob's eyes widened. I guess omegas didn't leave their alphas daily.

-I...We love each other...but he doubted our relationship...because we...didn't really know each other...-

Jacob's eyes widened even more, if it was possible. He quickly said -That's normal! Alpha/omega relationships made out of love normally involve courting, which takes tree months minimum. Alpha/omega which do not involve any love start right away, and the Alpha or omega doesn't really care if their partner sleeps around!-

That shocked me. I finally understood the reason why Newt was insecure. He thought I wasn't serious about all of this. I started crying, I made Newt think I didn't love him. I didn't know... -Can you help me get him back Jacob, please!- I begged my new friend, he asked me where he lived. -It's a house between...a...forest? And this city...I guess.- I responded, unsure. -Oh my God...is your Alpha Newt Scamander?- I nodded, still unsure of what to expect. 

-He's the president and representative of the ABO community. He's the richest alphavita in the world! He also owns this alphavita city...which is why I know about magical beings and alphavita. I'm one of the only human beings who know about people like you, because some betas don't have soulmates, and one of them decided to mate me, but anyway...we...are going to see your alpha right now.-

I nodded, already going outside waiting for Jacob, who actually...wasn't an omega after all... Oh well...I had other things to care about. Jacob jumped in a Range Rover and gestured for me to come in too. And I did. He immediately drove away and called someone whom I guessed was his beta. 

-Queenie? I got an emergency. I'm going to tell you later...no, it's not another beta, it's an omega...no, healteady has an alpha... that's the problem actually, it's his relationship with his alpha...no, no abuse...I'll tell you later...love you.- he ended his call.

We arrived at the house where I was less than five hours ago. I hadn't realized it was that big because I did my best not to look back...and I did...and regretted it now.

I slowly opened the door. Everything was destroyed. In his rage or depression or...anything, Newt had destroyed everything. I started sobbing. -Newt! Alpha, please! Are you here?- I screamed, hoping for Newt to just come out of nowhere and hug me and kiss me and...that's when I saw the blood...so much blood...Newt's blood.

-The house is empty, Credence. He's not here. Don't worry about the blood. If Newt died, everybody would know it...he's basically the big...magical...boss. Every alphavita would feel his death.- I panicked anyway. Maybe there was a problem with the alphavita connection...or maybe he was...I don't know!

-Relax, sweetheart...I own a bakery in Alphavita City...stay at my home, help my beta and I in the bakery and...wait until we get a sign from Alpha Newt.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM, bondage Dom/sub, fetish or none?


	5. Found him

Credence's P.O.V

It's been a week since I haven't seen Newt...Jacob and Queenie are kind...yes...but I always think about Newt...I hurt him...I destroyed our relationship. It was all me, and I blamed it on him. I feel horrible. Suddenly, Jacob entered the room.

-Credence look at the local newspaper! There's news about Newt! I didn't read it yet, didn't have the time to. Come on!- I jump on the sofa, which he just sat on, next to him. The newspaper's headline was: Alpha Newt's omega? Jacob opened the newspaper to read the first page.

«Alpha Newt just announced an omega he mated out of love with escaped from him after they had a fight. He assured us it was his fault and the omega had no clue he was the Supreme Alpha, bless his heart and soul. He mentioned, I quote: "I can not live with the guilt of what I dared to say to my beloved. I hope this guilt follows me in death too, because I certainly deserve it. I just want to tell my little omega I love him and always will." We hope the Supreme Alpha's omega comes to his Alpha's office because our leader told us that is where he is going to spend his last twenty four hours on Earth, he, in fact, wants to leave this world at 1pm on the 2nd of November. We hope the Alpha makes it to heaven if the supreme omega doesn't make it on time."

Oh. My. God... No... Newt can't do this to me... I looked at the old clock standing against the wall...9am, I had four hours to get to Newt. Jacob seemed to read my thoughts and already ran to the car. Queenie already read the newspaper at work, so Jacob didn't need to explain anything.

We're on our way to Newt's workplace and I ask the time. -It's 10 o'clock, but don't worry, we're almost there.- I see a huge building and start feeling Newt's presence coming closer. He was in there. -Leave me here, walking, I will be there sooner. Wish me luck!- I say while smiling to Jacob not wanting to stress him out, the traffic is taking forever...and I don't have time for this.

I jump out of the car and run to the building.

External P.O.V

Credence arrived in front of the building, two guards stopped him in front of the gate, they were both very muscular...and pretty scary. 

Credence tried to pretend it was normal for him to enter those doors, playing it cool, but the security guards stopped him.

-Only selected people can enter here, pup. A little omega like you shouldn't even dream of entering this building.- The platinum haired guard said. His black haired friend snorted.

-I'm Newt's omega.- Credence responded. -Oh, we hear that everyday, hun!- The black haired guy said.

-Go ahead and verify, sweetheart.- Credence said, sarcastic. He approached the omega slowly, doubt in his eyes as he smelled Credence.

-Shit, he does smell like the boss! What do I do Steve?- the guy who approached him said to his blonde coworker. -Wow...just...let him pass...- They let Credence walk in, and that's where he realized, he didn't know where he should go...so he went to the reception and asked the gorgeous blonde beta female.

-What shall I help you with?- she asked gently.- Um...where's Newt's office?- Credence asked nervously. -Um...actually...you have to have an appointment or have a special occasion to- Credence interrupted her, confident. -I'm his omega.-. -I...don't have any proof...- she said apologetically. -Ask the security guards...they know.- Credence said, confident. She talked in a walkie-talkie and nodded. 

-You go over there, take the elevator, highest floor, there's only one door, that's the boss' office.- she said, pointing to a corridor.

Credence arrived to the 20th floor, he knocked on the door but nobody answered, so he opened it.

What he saw was a destroyed office, folders were laying around, some ripped apart, some burnt down. But his Alpha was not in the room.

That's when Credence saw the door, and he felt Newt's presence coming from it, he smiled, happy he finally found his beloved Alpha, when he scented something else. Blood, Newt's blood.


	6. Alive

Credence's P.O.V

I was horrified. The smell of Newt's blood was all around me, suffocating me. I put my hand on the door's handle, opening the door slowly.

The room I arrived in was a bathroom, it was a creamy white color, with golden stripes and... red. Blood red, Newt's blood. My dear Alpha was laying on the ground, a razor blade in his right hand, and cuts on his left wist and forearm. Blood was gushing out of one cut especially, a very deep one.

My natural instincts made me lick Newt's wounds, trying to heal it, and it did, a little. When my inner Omega was satisfied, I ripped one sleeve away from my shirt and wrapped it around Newt's wounds.

-Newt! Please, don't leave! I love you! So, SO much! Alpha, no! You're the reason I'm still breathing, Newt, I love you, you're my world, you saved me when you could've left me in that train station, but you didn't. I fell in love at that moment, Newt, I fell in love with the most loving Alpha, the most handsome Alpha, and most importantly, my Alpha. I can't live without you, Newt, you're the only reason I'm still breathing, eating, and loving. I thought I would've never been able to do that.-

And that's when I found what I thought was the answer to my problem then. I smiled, content with my solution. I thought Newt was gone at that point, little did I know, the majority of the time, omegas could heal their Alpha's wounds. So I sticked to my solution, I reached for the razor blade in Newt's hand and saw Newt's blood on it. That's cool, it means that I'll die with Newt's blood in my veins.

I placed the blade on my wrist where lots of scars from my previous cuts from when my mother beat me and I punished myself for being freaky, but a hand wrapped around the wrist holding the razor blade. I looked down, Newt's eyes were wide open and starring at me, he suddenly sat up, and I dropped the blood stained blade.

-Newt! I love you I love you I love you I love you!- I cried, my voice breaking.-Don't ever leave me again! I'm sorry! I didn't understand! I'll do anything! Please stay with me!-

-O-of course Credence, never again, yes. I'll… never leave you again.- He said, still confused.-What were you about to do, love, before I interrupted you?- My eyes widened, I was afraid of how he would react.

-I thought you were gone, Sir. I thought you left me and I wouldn't get you back. So, I wanted to see you again, even if it meant I had to… um… die, Alpha.- As I spoke, his frown deepened. 

-Omega, you have no right to hurt yourself, or commit suicide. The thought of it makes me suffer, and you don't want me to suffer now, do you? This is means you're going to get a punishment when we get home, okay?- I nodded, even if the words sounded harsh, I knew he was doing it for me, to help me, to help us, in this relationship, the punishment was only to make me understand the error I made.

-I'd like you to respond to me in words, darling.- He said, his lips gently curling upwards.- Yes, Alpha.- He kissed me on the forehead and I blushed, hoping we would maybe have angry sex once we got home.


	7. Punishment?

External P.O.V

Once Credence and Newt got home, Newt magically repaired all of it, wandless. Credence watched, amazed. They ate dinner, and that's when Newt began talking about the punishment Credence would be receiving.

Newt's P.O.V

I decided now was the right time to talk about the punishment.

-Credence, love, we need to discuss the punishment.- I said to which he responded. -Okay, Newt.- I smiled he was so cute, at all times, really.-So, let's start with the most important thing: the safewords. Whenever you feel like you want to have a little break because it's too much, say "yellow", if it's really too much and you can't go on, say "red" and we'll stop immediately. NEVER keep quiet if you want to stop, Credence. Safewords were made to be used, use them. If I ever find out you didn't safeword when you wanted to, you'll get punishment n°1.-

-What's punishment n°1?- He asked with that melodious voice.-I have a list of all the punishments, love, I'll give it to you later so you can read it.-

We then began eating the dessert, in this case, nutella croissants.

Credence's P.O.V

We left the room to get to the punishment room. Newt really had a big house if he had space to have a punishment room! 

The room was weird, it was not what I expected at all. The walls and ceiling were dark scarlet, almost black. A mattress was laying in a corner, what looked like a pole bar, but I guessed it wasn't, because I saw a handcuff attached to it. There were shelves with kinky products on each wall, I recognized a riding crop, handcuffs, and dick shaped plastic… weird.

But, the, thought that occupied the most of my mind at that moment was: What are we going to do, now?


	8. Cage and sound

Credence's P.O.V

Newt asked me to sit in a chair at my right, it wasn't uncomfortable, but not comfortable either. He then proceeded to search for something on top of a shelf, when he found it, he placed it in my hand, it was a folder, which had for title "List of Punishments". I read it carefully.

After 15 minutes, I was done reading. It basically said I could use safewords whenever, and wherever I wanted, or needed. It also told me about the different punishments. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Newt talking.

-Credence, today, you'll get punishment n°2. Do you know why you are getting this punishment?- He said, his voice gentle, but still very dominant.-Yes, Alpha.- I responded, remembering one of the rules I read one five minutes ago. Whenever I enter this room, I have to call Newt Alpha, and he will call me omega, if I do not follow this rule, I would have to do one thing Newt wants for 5 minutes.

-Tell me what punishment n°2 is, omega.- He asked me, his voice stricter than before.-I have to wear a chastity belt with an urethral sound during a sexual act, Alpha.- I responded, two questions filling my mind: what is a chastity belt? What is an urethral sound?

-Do you have any questions, omega?- He asked, seeing the confusion on my face.-Yes, Alpha. What are chastity belts and urethral sound?- I knew what chastity was, and also what an urethra was, but chastity belts and urethral sounds? That was something completely new to me.

My Alpha started searching for something on a shelf. He took out two boxes, both looked brand new and were probably never opened. The first one was the size of an A4 page, it was grey with a silver ribbon, the second one was the size of an A5 page, it brown, with a shiny brown ribbon. Both boxes looked like they were frm the same brand, and were supposed to go together. 

He opened the biggest one, and took something out, it was weird, I never saw it before, I really couldn't explain what it was, but it looked like it was made of an expensive material. He sat on the chair in the middle of the room and took a box of latex gloves from under the chair and proceeded to open the second packaging.

It revealed three sort of smooth metal sticks, they had each a different width. The looked like silver and were really shiny. That's when my beloved Alpha proceeded to put a pair of latex gloves on, and he took the three sticks and the bottom of the box off. There were actually three other sticks, those looked like gold. He took those out too, and the bottom of the box, at least I thought it was the bottom! No! It was just another floor, three more sticks were on the bottom, and those were of a platinum color.

That's when Newt got the last floor out, and revealed the widest and most beautiful stick, it was rose gold, and had a little pendant at the end, a little diamond heart with something written on it, it was too far away for me to read what was on it, but still, it was so cute!

-Omega, I have to warn you. You're gonna or love this, or hate it. I have to put the urethral sound in your urethra, it's gonna hurt, it's gonna feel uncomfortable, or it's gonna feel extremely good. If it hurts, you know what to do.- Alpha told me to which I responded: -Yes, Alpha- 

Alpha ordered me to stay on the bed, and bound my wrists with handcuffs, he then took the smallest urethral sound and pulled my pants off. I moaned when  
he touched my little omega dick, and started to stroke it, I felt it getting hard when Alpha stopped, I whimpered at the loss, my Alpha poured some lube on his gloved hands, my dick slit and the sound too and proceeded to rub the tip of the sound on my slit, teasing me doing so. And then he pushed it inside…


	9. Omega God

Credence's P.O.V

It's been three weeks since my punishment, we have sex everyday, and I talked to Newt about the fact that I don't cum with my dick anymore, but only my asshole, and we're going to see an Alphavita doctor in less than half an hour. We're in our bedroom, cuddling as we have been for an hour. Being surrounded by my mate's smell.

-Credence, sweetheart, we have to get dressed to go to Dr. Lowar's to get you checked.- I groaned, being way too comfortable to get dressed and move. And even if Newt told me that even though Dr. Lowar is a female Alpha and she's a lesbian, I'm still suspicious. Nobody's stealing MY Alpha!

But my Alpha ordered me to dress, then I have to dress, don't I? But, let's make it harder (pun intended) for Newt. I get off the bed to pick my clothes up from the ground. I sway my hips walking to my clothes and while picking them up, I stick my ass out, right in front of Newt.

I turn to look at him, and see only lust in his eyes. His pupils are taking more space than the iris, and I can see his big, hard cock in his pants. I lick my lips and hear him say -Don't worry, Credence, we'll have all the sex possible after this. You know what? Put the plug in, so I don't have to prepare you later.- I received a butt plug from Newt one week ago. It's slivery and has "Newt Scamander's property" written on it.

I loved it the moment I saw it. It shows I'm Newt's, and that's all I want in life. I smile and go to the bathroom, my clothes in my arms, the plug on top if them. I turn the lights on, and look at my self in the mirror. 

I don't have that same horrible haircut as I did before Newt found me, my hair went down to my shoulders now, omega hair grows faster. My clothes were now fancier, and a mix of wizarding and muggle clothes. But what I like the most isn't the clothes, but the underwear, I realized I like wearing transparent, lacy panties from time to time, I especially like the effect it has on Newt.

I put some boxers on, even if I like wearing panties for Newt, I don't want the doctor to see me in them, and nor does Newt. I then put some skinny jeans, and a big, black sweat with "Newt Scamander's property ❤️" written on it in white, it's officially my favorite sweat. I made a man bun with my hair and put a bit of pretty jewelry on it, it looks plain and too masculine without them.

-~~-

As Newt parks his car in the parking Dr. Lowar reserves for her clients. We hold hands in the elevator, and when we finally arrive at the 10th floor, my hands are sweating. Maybe it's going to be painful, or maybe she's mean, or she's one of those Alphavita who think omegas should stay in their kitchen or in the bed, pleasuring their Alpha, and that omegas shouldn't be brought to the doctor until it altered pleasuring his Alpha, or cooking, or cleaning.

When we knock on the door, a beautiful blonde woman opens the door, she's approximately 180 centimeters tall (5,9 feet) and has beautiful grey eyes. She welcomes us with a warm -Hello, Mr.Scamander. You must be Credence, then. It's a pleasure to meet you.- She seems really nice and I don't think she's one of those old fashioned Alphas who like their omegas to be slaves.

-Please come this way, darlings- She says, gesturing for us to follow her -Do you ming if my omega stays here while I see you?- I look around the room and when my eyes finally fall on Dr. Lowar's omega, what I see is a female omega, all dressed in leather, bound by a lot of rope, blindfolded, and ballgaged. I don't like it, it doesn't seem consensual.

-Don't worry, darling- I hear the doctor say, but I can't help but still worry. She continues speaking -It's consensual, we're just in a Master/slave relationship, she needs this as much as I do. You and Newt probably don't have the same sort of relationship. Her name is Laïlia, by the way. Laïlia, nod if you agree to what I said, please.- And the omega nods.

Now, I know she wont treat me like a good for nothing omega, but that doesnt mean what she'll do won't hurt! I ask if it will, to which she responds -It depends on the reason you don't ejaculate anymore.-

-~~-

I didn't really listen to what she said, I was thinking that, maybe, if the doctor's sub liked being a slave, I could too, maybe. I was definitely going to try it at home, with Newt, just to see if we like it, and if we don't, well, we'll go back to normal.

The doctor did a few tests, just one was painful, but not too much.

-Now, Credence, what you have isn't something that's very common, it's very, very rare, and special. Don't worry, it's nothing negative, quite positive, actually! Credence, you are what Alphavita call it, an omega angel. You're not an angel in any way, we don't have those, us Alphavita, we have a different God. Omega angels are called that, because they are "heavenly". They adapt completely to their Alpha's needs and wants, being an omega angel's mate is rumored as heavenly as the omega itself, omega angels can be more or less heavenly, the more heavenly, the better, and the better sexual intercourse.-

I blushed at that statement, while Newt growled possessively. -Mine.- I heard coming from his mouth. To which I responded -Yours.- to calm him down, and I kissed his nose.

-The most heavenly omega angel recorded was none other that Salazar Slytherin himself. His soulmate and Alpha was Godric Gryffindor. We are going to test him right now, to see which level of holiness is being held up in that small body!- she laughed before continuing, turning her head to Newt this time. -And, Newt, I now found my mate, I don't desire your make omega in any way, apart from friendship, don't you dare growl at me.-

Newt glared at her. I love it when he's possessive, it makes me feel loved, and it's kind of hot, too! I told him to stop anyway. I love him, he should be confident about that!

-Well, anyway, I'm going to need a mermaid to do the spell, there is one in this room, and it's my omega, so it'll just take ten minutes for her to change until she is decent for such a spell, so if you'll excuse me…- Both my Alpha and I nodded, and she got out of the room after taking her omega in her arms, bridal style, I wanted Newt to do that too!

-Credence, I'm scared now, omega angels are really rare, and some Alphas do anything to get them, so, whatever happens, never tell anyone you're an omega angel, please.-Alpha Newt said.

-Don't worry, Alpha, I won't!- I told him, pecking his lips. -Oh, and, by the way, I love you!- 

-And I love you, my little cute omega!- This time, he kissed me thoroughly, and I loved it.

We were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the doctor and her omega walked in, the omega's hair and eyes were now visible, she had red hair, and beautiful, turquoise eyes. She smiled and nodded at both of us.

-I'll need to transform for this spell, Master, may we teleport to a lake, please?- the female omega asked.

-Of course, Laïlia, take my hand, I'm going to teleport us to some lake I saw not long ago, I felt some extra magic in there, it's going to help with the spell and its accuracy.- she then turned to us -You two hold hands, and one of the two has to take mine.- I was about to take her hand, but Newt stopped me and took it instead.

-Jealous?- I whispered to him, he turned his head to me, a confused frown on his face.

-Well, of course Credence.- he whispered back.-I love you, I'm always jealous when someone is looking at you, sometimes I just want to lock you in a room where only I can enter…most of the time, actually.- I blushed at that statement.

-Yours.- I said, expecting him to say "mine", because, honestly, I love it when he's possessive.

-Mine. All mine.- He responded, and I suddenly felt nauseous. The doctor was teleporting us at that moment.

-~~-

The lake's water was transparent and had some blue shine to it. It was beautiful. I did feel some sort of vibes coming from it, I guessed it was the magic, and I was right.

The mermaid omega jumped in the water, and her legs turned into a fish tail at that exact moment. It was blue and orange, like her hair and eyes.

-Now, while Laïlia is doing the spell, a light or lights. Each color of light means something different, which means, the more the colors, the more magic, and the more heavenly. For example, pastel blue means you'd be good in defense.-

Both Newt and I nodded.

Dr.Lowar's omega proceeded to do the spell, her hair turned blue, and the iris of her eyes started to light up like a flashlight. I felt magic flooding through me, and also felt…free.

When I opened my eyes, that I hadn't realized I had closed, I saw a rainbow of colors around me. Pastel green, dark green, medium green, blue green, blue, pastel blue, dark blue, purplish blue… Basically, every color which exists on Earth!

The doctor's eyes widened.-Newt, looks like your omega is the Omega God.-  
Jkk  
And Newt's eyes widened, too, but much farther. -He can't be. It's just a myth.- I was getting angry. What were they talking about? What's an omega God? Am I really one? I didn't know anything, but nobody was answering my questions, and nobody seemed like they were about to.

-What's happening?- I asked.

-Well, there's a myth which says that there is an omega angel more powerful than the others, the Omega God. In the hierarchy, normal omegas are on the lowest rank, then, higher, there are the normal betas, then the special betas, as their name shows, they're special, then there are the Alphas, then special Alphas, omega angels are at the same rank as them, there is the chief Alpha, in this case, Newt, and the Omega God. There is supposed to be just one Omega God in eternity, that's why they're immortal, the Omega God's Alpha and mate should become immortal too when the two mate. To know if you're an Omega God or just an omega angel, and when I say just, that's already amazing! But, to know if you're an Omega God or not, you should have all colors in the light around you, but omega angels can have that too, like Salazar did, if you're an Omega Angel, one of the light should be black, and well, there is one just above your head right now.-


	10. Note

I'm sorry, this is not a chapter.

I'm beginning something: For every comment I get, I write a new chapter, because:  
1) I don't think I can write well.  
2) I don't have a huge lot of time to write.  
3) I love it when people comment.

Bye!


	11. Gay unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. I am sorry. Here is another chapter.

Credence's P.O.V

What. The. Actual. Fuck?!?

Me? A special omega? No, not just special. Special of the special of the special! Even male omegas in general, are special!

That's kinda cool actually. I'm so special. 

I still decide to look up to check if she isn't lying. Aaaaaaand… she's right. What the hell? I thought black lights didn't exist! Well, I also thought Alphavita didn't exist, and omega angels, too. 

Do gay unicorns exist?

I hope so.

I'll ask Credence if we can adopt one, later. But what would I call him? Or maybe he will already have a name, I don't know.

My train of thought ends when the female alpha interrupts it. What was her name again? Cecilia? Melanie? Carlotta? Let's call her... Vicky for now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Says Vicky clapping her hands in front of my eyes to catch my attention. 

I nod my head in response, turning my head to look at my mate's face, on it was a mix of pride, fear, shock and love, as always when he looked at me.

We'll have to adopt another gay unicorn, to keep the other one company (a/n if ya know what I mean...) now that I think about it.

"How 'bout a cuppa tea, now?" I say, partially to lighten the mood, but mostly because I am soooo thirsty.

Both alphas laugh, which makes me smile, the poor girl can't even smile because of the gag in her mouth. Oh well, that's her choice, let her do what she wants to do.

Credence and I leave after the tea and go home... finally! Having a conversation while someone is on their knees and gagged in front of you is pretty awkward.

.oOo.

Newt unlocked the door and opened it for me before I jumped in his arms and hugged him, a smile painting both of our faces.

"What's the matter?" He asked me while spinning me around in his arms. I felt like a child...

... but I kind of like it? I didn't really get the chance to have a childhood, so anything I can do right now to compensate is welcome.

I giggled. "I'm just so happy about my life now that it includes you." He smiled even more at that statement while I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave a quick peck to his beautiful smile.

And, in an instant, his smile disappeared to let a frown take its place. "Let's not forget that I'm going to have to introduce you to all of the alphavita."

I pecked his lips again and placed both my hands on each side of his handsome face. "It's gonna be okay, just... enjoy this moment, we'll take care about the rest later." 

A smile slowly made its way back on his face. We stayed in that position for about two long minutes, taking in every detail of the other's face. 

Until he squeezed my ass rather harshly, we tried keeping our poker faces on for as long as we could but ended up exploding in laughter.

"Pervert" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"True" he responded and proceeded carry me to our room, our foreheads pressed together.


	12. Sorry

Ok so this is actually going to be an author's note.

I've reread my previous chapter, and I feel like my writing got worse.  
Plus, I update rarely (I'm so sorry, I either forget, am lazy, or am too busy to write)

Should I really continue this story? (Honest answers please)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day, so if you have anything to say to me, please write some.


End file.
